Azog
Azog the Defiler, also known as the Pale Orc '''or '''White Orc, was the orc king of Moria and one of the greatest servants of Sauron, leading the Moria Orcs. During The battle of Azanulbizar, he led the orcs into battle against the dwarves of Erebor. He dueled Thror, resulting in the dwarf's head being knocked off. Thrain faces him but is defeated, losing his ring and his finger to the defilers knife. Thorin cuts off his arm at the elbow, saving the day, but many dwarves died from his armies... History Azog was an orc and emissary of the Dark Lord Sauron living in the eastern part of the Misty Mountains. He became leader of a powerfull tribe of orcs that later formed the Army of Moria. At his master's orders, Azog led his legions of newly named Moria Orcs to battle against the dwarves of Erebor. He manages to kill Thror, wound Thrain and take off his ring for Sauron and unarm Thorin. As the defiler lifts his mace, Thorin grabs a nearby sword, cutting his arm off at the elbow. Azog's minions take him out of the battle and the dwarves win the day. Thorin believed that Azog died of his wounds but he was wrong. Sometime after, Azog hunts down the skin changers and kills all except Beorn. Years later, Azog sets off with a band of Moria Hunter Orc band in search for Thorin Oakenshield. In Bree, he hires two thugs to kill the dwarf but they leave as Gandalf arrives, going off to tell the Defiler. Some years later, the company of Thorin leave for Erebor and are attacked by Yazneg and his Hunters who are part of Azog's band. When the orcs fail, Azog destroys Yazneg and promotes Fimbul to his position. Azog and his hunters leave for the misty mountains in pursuit of the Dwarves. Once they escape the Goblins in the Misty Mountains, the company are attacked by Azog. They climb the trees which set on fire and fall over like dominoes and the company hold onto the last one which hangs over a cliff. Thorin confronts Azog and his Warg, but is easily knocked over. Azog orders one of his minions to bring him the dwarf's head but is intercepted by Bilbo, who kills the Orc. Azog, enraged, watches as the great Eagles arrive and rescue the company. He immediately gives chase to Beorn's house where Narzug suggests that they attack the dwarves while they sleep, but Azog refuses, knowing the wraith of Beorn. Bolg arrives and tells him that the Master, (Sauron), had summoned him. Azog goes to Dol Guldur where The Necromancer tells him that he will lead the Guldur armies. Bolg takes over the hunt while Azog stays and prepares for war. When Gandalf arrives to investigate, he is found by Thrain and the two are attacked by The Defiler and his underlings before facing Sauron himself. While in captivity, Gandalf sees Azog leaving for war with the armies of Sauron. When Azog arrives at the battle of the five armies, he has armour and a sword shoved into where his claw was. He picks a tower on Ravenhill as his command post. When Thorin and his nephews, (And Dwalin), arrive, he hides in the caverns captures Fili when he goes in to watch for the pale Orc. Where Thorin, Dwalin, Kili and Bilbo can see, he stabs him. Bolg and the Orc Berserkers attack, knocking out Bilbo and occupying Dwalin and Kili. Azog briefly attacks Thorin who pushes him downhill. The Orc Berserkers attack the dwarf on the edge of a frozen waterfall. Legolas who is fighting Bolg reluctantly returns Orcrist to Thorin, throwing him the sword which stabs the Orc who is about to kill him. The final confrontation happens in the middle of a ice lake. The defilement wields a large flail this time, breaking the ice around them. The eagles arrive, distracting him and Thorin passes him his weapon, the ice tips and the pale Orc goes under. Azog floats under the ice for a minute then surprise stabbed Thorin through the ice with his deadly knife and leaped out through the frozen roof. Thorin tries to block but Azog's sword ends up stabbing him in the chest. Thorin spins around and stabs Azog and Orcrist comes out the other side, Defeating the Orc. Appearances * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies * The Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle Earth II (TROTWK) Weapons * Azog's Mace - Azog uses this mace in all the movies. It appears to be his favourite weapon and most deadly. * Azog's Knife - Azog uses a deadly jagged knife to cut off Thrain's ring finger and to stab Thorin's foot through the ice. * Azog's makeshift claw arm - A claw Azog shoved up the arm that Thorin cut off. * Azog's makeshift Sword arm - Before the Battle of the Five Armies, Azog rips out his old claw and replaces it for a sword with double points which he ends up stabbing Fili and Thorin with. * Azog's Flail - A large flail that Azog uses in his final confrontation with the Dwarf king Costumes * Hunter - Azog's normal Hunter and Moria costume * Armour - The Armour that Azog wears during the Battle of the Five Armies In The Books In real Tolkien, Azog doesn't survive the battle of Azanulbizar as a young Dain Ironfoot kills him, chopping off his head. Category:Orcs Category:Orc Chieftains Category:Villains Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Gundabad Orcs Category:Dol Guldur Subplot Involvement Category:Good Articles Category:Articles with Gifs Category:Killed by Thorin Oakenshield